Spirited OVA 2: Happy New Year's Transcript
(The OVA begins with Fumiya talking to the audience.) Fumiya: Hello, everyone~ It's me, Fumiya! Since this is a special episode, I'm gonna sing the theme song myself! Enjoy it, okay~? (Fumiya sings Hoshi wo Mezashite for the opening. The students and staff of Shining Wings Academy are wearing yutakas and eating mochi as they gather outside to watch the fireworks. Then it ends with fireworks forming the show's title and bells are heard ringing.) (After the opening, Spirited 6, the rest of the students, and staff were in the auditorium. The principal was making an announcement.) Principal: Happy New Year's, everyone! Today, we shall celebrate the new year and, students, feel free to perform for your fans on this day for them. That will be all, everyone! (Everyone left the auditorium and the scene changes to Spirited 6 in Hayate and Alfonso's room.) Hayate: My family will be having New Year's dinner, anyone want to go? Alfonso (eagerly): I'll go! I can get my family to come, too. Fumiya (eagerly): Me, too! (frowns) But my family will be having it, too... Hayate (smiling): It's okay, I can arrange that our families can have New Year's dinner together. And we can invite Alfonso to come, too. Alfonso: ¡Muy bien! Thank you, Hayate, mi amigo. Hayate: You're welcome, Alfonso. Fumiya: What about Chico, Alfonso? What's he doing for New Year's day? Alfonso: The other day, Chico told me that he's spending it with his family back home. (Fumiya nods in response before Hayate asks Andrea, Taylor, and Martha a question.) Hayate: Andrea, Taylor, Martha, are you coming with me, Alfonso, and Fumiya? Andrea: Sorry, but no. I'm going with Junko-chan's family for New Year's day dinner. Taylor: Martha and I are going to have New Year's dinner with Toshiko's family. Hayate: I would have been nice to have you girls come along with me, but that's okay. You all have fun, okay? Taylor: We will, Hayate. (Andrea and Martha nod in agreement. Then Martha thought about Kokona.) Martha: Will Kokona have New Year's dinner with you, Hayate? Hayate (shakes his head): No. She said that she'll be having it with Ageha-san. Andrea: That must be terrible! Hayate: Not really. Besides, we always dreaded having New Year's dinner with each other, so it'll be nice for once. Andrea (hugs Hayate): I'm so sorry about that! (to the others) Let's hug Hayate to help him feel better. (The others went over to Hayate to hug him.) Hayate: No, no, no, you don't need to hug me... Taylor: C'mon, Hayate! Please! Hayate (sighs): W-well, okay. (He then accepts the hugs from them and smiles.) Hayate: Thanks, everyone. (Then the scene changes to Spirited 6, Toshiko, Abelone, Chiyoko, Chiyoko's manager, and Junko wearing kimonos to participate in Hatsumōde.) Alfonso: What is Hatsumōde? Is it a New Year's tradition in Japan? Fumiya: Yeah, it is! Hayate: In Japan, people participate in Hatsumōde by going to a shrine or temple to give the first prayer of the new year. It's a very important tradition. By the way, both men and women wear a kimono on this day. Taylor: Wow, Hayate! I didn't know that. Andrea: Me, either. Martha: I also didn't know this. Can you tell us more about Hatsumōde? Hayate: Well, sure, if you want to. Anyway, wishes for the new year are made, new omamori--charms or amulets--are bought, and the old ones are returned to the shrine or temple so they can be burned. Junko: Alfonso, Taylor, and Martha, you can buy some omamori since you don't have any. Toshiko: Yeah, let's go buy some omamori for the new year. (The group are on their way to a shrine.) Andrea: When do people visit? Chiyoko's manager: Many people visit on the first, second, or third day of the year as most are off work on those days. Alfonso: How come we're going to this shrine and not that one? (points to a crowded shrine) Chiyoko: Because that is a major shrine and major shrines are always crowded at this time of year. I, Chiyoko-sama, refuse to go there. (thinking) Being in crowded places freaks me out! Toshiko: Yeah, let's go to this one instead. It's not as crowded. Hayate: Hey, didn't any of you see the Fujino brothers and Kokona? Fumiya: Yeah, I saw them in that long, crowded line. Toshiko: Oh, boy. I wonder how they feel about being in that line. Junko: Well, everyone, this is the shrine. Let's wait in line. (While the group waits in line, Kokona, Akio, and Hideaki wait in a line at another shrine. They have impatient, grumpy looks on their faces.) Kokona (thinking): What was I thinking?! Now I'm stuck in this long line and, worse of all, I'm stuck with the Fujinos! (Akio and Hideaki glared at Kokona who glares back at them before turning around and passing flyers for their new year's concert.) (Kokona then looks at her cellphone to look at her schedule. Her New Year's fashion show didn't start for another three hours.) Kokona (thinking with a smile): At least that I'll still be able to do my fashion show. Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder